


with the moon i run

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [196]: fifty words. Kairi in captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the moon i run

Selphie used to tell campfire stories about vampires and werewolves and old ladies who gobbled up children whole. She would giggle while Kairi shrieked and Sora shivered, Riku silhouetted against the moon.

Her cell is bright and dull and empty. She wishes that she were afraid of the dark instead.


End file.
